Christmas Shoes
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Based on the song "Christmas Shoes" Hisoka and Tsuzuki come across a brother ansd sister buying Christmas Shoes for their mother but are the children normal?


Christmas Shoes  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back and ready to roll. Anyways this is a one-shot that deals with things that will happen in a later story. So enjoy if you can.  
  
The song "Christmas Shoes" is owned by Bob Carlisle  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
It was almost Christmas time  
  
there I stood in another line  
  
tryin to buy that last gift or two  
  
not really in the Christmas mood  
  
standing right in front of me   
  
was a little boy waiting anxiously  
  
pacing around like little boys do  
  
and in his hand he held  
  
a pair of shoes  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The snow was falling gently to the ground, when Tsuzuki and Hisoka stepped into the market to buy some things they would need for the night. They brushed the snow from the collars of their coats and looked around. There were still some people out there that were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Hisoka sighed and shook his head as the Christmas carols continued to play, they had been playing in stores on Earth since the first week of November and he was really starting to find it annoying.   
  
"Come on Hisoka," said Tsuzuki happily in the voice that could have been coming from a child. "We have to get egg nog, apple cider, milk, and cookies."   
  
Hisoka shook his head watching the older male disappear down one of the aisle. Something told him that Tatsumi-san would not be all that joyful about them buying everything that Tsuzuki was going to buy. He just sighed and followed his partner around, wondering when Tsuzuki would ever realize that some things they could live without.   
  
"Tsuzuki, do we really need all this?" he asked, looking at the basket filled with sweets.  
  
"Hai," said the other man cheerfully while continuing down an aisle.  
  
"Five apple pies?" asked Hisoka raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? I like apple pies," said Tsuzuki confused.  
  
"Tatsumi-san is going to blow a fuse," muttered Hisoka walking on ahead while shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh, look!" shouted Tsuzuki happily. "Gingerbread men!"  
  
"Oh no," muttered Hisoka sweat dropping. "Forget the fuse Tatsumi-san is going to have a coronary."   
  
It was then that he saw them: two kids looking at the women's shoes; the taller was a female and looked to be around his age she was pale, thin, and had short unkempt dark hair, the other one was a male and was probably ten years of age, he too was pale and thin; however, his hair was blonde. Both children were dirty beyond belief and their clothes looked like they had been worn for months. Though the one thing that stuck out the most to Hisoka was the bag of coins the little boy held in his small hand and the conversation they seemed to be having.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
and his clothes were worn and old  
  
he was dirty from head to toe  
  
and when it came his time to pay  
  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think she would like these neesan?" he asked quietly urgency and hopefulness mixed in his voice.  
  
The girl turned her head from the black flats she had been looking at to the ones her brother was pointing at; she crouched down careful not to get dirt on the carpet and looked at the dark blue pumps her brother had found. After a brief moment she straightened and nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Hai, I think they will do just fine and they will really bring out her eyes," said the girl patting her brother on the head and carefully removing the shoes, so she didn't get dirt on anything. "Good job!"  
  
The boy grinned broadly until he saw Hisoka and Tsuzuki staring at them; he let out a squeak and hid behind his sister grabbing the back of her shirt. The girl stared at her brother before staring at them holding the shoes tightly to her.  
  
"We have money for this," she said calmly. "We ain't stealin them."  
  
"We didn't say you were," said Tsuzuki calmly.  
  
"Good cause it ain't polite to cast stones on people. We good people we are."  
  
"I'm sure you are," said Tsuzuki. "Who are those shoes for?"  
  
"There for our momma if you must know," said the little boy still hiding behind his sister.  
  
"I am sure your mother will love them," said Tsuzuki.   
  
"We might never know if we don't get goin," said the girl. "Come on Mich we are gonna be late."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
  
its Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
  
could you hurry sir?  
  
daddy says there's not much time  
  
you see she's been sick for quite a while  
  
and I know these shoes will make her smile  
  
and I want her to look beautiful  
  
if momma meets Jesus tonight  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The young woman grabbed hold of her little brother's hand and made way toward the check out counters. The lines were long this time of year and the children waited anxiously in the slow moving lines. The younger brother was more impatient then his sibling and kept hoping from one foot to the other. Tsuzuki couldn't help by watch their pair in childish amusement.  
  
"They seem out of place don't they," said Hisoka after a long while of both men standing in a separate line.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," said the young man flatly, "that they seem almost like a needle in a haystack in the way they are dressed. Look around you Tsuzuki, everyone else is dressed in suits or the latest styles, but they are dressed in rags."  
  
"What are you getting at Hisoka?"  
  
"I am not saying they don't have a right to be here. I am saying that it is interesting that they would choose this store to buy their mother her last pair of shoes."  
  
"Last pair?" asked Tsuzuki look at his companion. "Oh, I see, amazing that such children would want to do something like that for their mother."  
  
"They must have a wonderful mother," said Hisoka bitterly.   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
they counted pennies for what seemed like years  
  
and the cashier said son there's not enough here  
  
he searched his pockets frantically  
  
and he turned and he looked at me  
  
and he said momma made Christmas good at our house  
  
although, most years she just did without  
  
tell me sir  
  
what am I gonna do?  
  
some how I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
To this Tsuzuki said nothing, in truth he didn't know what to say, and in truth nothing he could say could erase the pain Hisoka felt about being stepped on by his family. On the way out they once more found themselves looking at the siblings, they didn't have enough money for the shoes and the boy was crying while his sister looked for more in her pockets and tried to comfort her brother. It was obvious the clerk and other patrons were starting to become annoyed with the delay and the clerk threatened to have them both thrown out for causing a domestic disturbance.   
  
Finally getting tired of the hassle and the insults the young woman picked up her brother swept the room with a challenging stare and said, "Screw ya'll."  
  
Then she promptly marched out of the store leaving the money and shoes behind. It was a split minute discussion but both men felt they had to do something; so while Tsuzuki went to stop the children, Hisoka went to pay for the rest of the shoes.   
  
"Hey wait!" called out Tsuzuki following them into an alleyway.  
  
"What do ya want?" asked the girl pushing her brother behind her. "Ya gonna yell at us like the others did?"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
so I laid the money down  
  
I just had to help him out  
  
and I'll never forget  
  
the look on his face  
  
when he said momma's gonna look so great  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you."  
  
"Then what ya want?"  
  
"Look, I just came to see if you needed anything?"  
  
"We don't need nothing from you or from anyone else," said the girl before turning around and walking away with her brother following.  
  
"Those shoes they were for your mother weren't they?" asked Tsuzuki to their retreating backs.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
  
it's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
  
could you hurry sir?  
  
daddy says there's not much time  
  
you see she's been sick for quite a while  
  
and I know these shoes will make her smile  
  
and I want her to look beautiful  
  
if momma meets Jesus tonight  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"How did you know?" asked the girl stopping and turning around slowly.  
  
"We know a lot," said Hisoka coming out of the store with the shoes, which he handed them over.  
  
"Why did you do this?" asked the girl after a moment.   
  
"Everyone deserves to have a Christmas gift," said Tsuzuki simply, before walking away with Hisoka following.  
  
When the two males were well out of sight the young woman turned to look at her brother.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I knew i caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out  
  
I know that god has sent that little boy to remind me  
  
what Christmas is all about  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"So," she said. "Those were two of the Shinigami? I am impressed; I never expected them to be so kind."  
  
"He was right; they have great power and will do good in the future battle."  
  
"Indeed, now come little brother, we have shoes to deliver."  
  
The two children turned around and held hands while they walked off and disappeared into the mist.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please  
  
it's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size  
  
could you hurry sir?  
  
daddy says there's not much time  
  
you see she's been sick for quite a while  
  
and I know these shoes will make her smile  
  
and I want her to look beautiful  
  
if momma meets Jesus tonight  
  
I want her to look beautiful  
  
if momma meets Jesus tonight  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: The two children in here will appear in later stories. Also thanks to Lady Kyia for betaing my chapter. 


End file.
